


Most Treasured

by zarabithia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mulan's help, Belle remembers who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Treasured

It was Mulan who introduced them. Mulan, who helped Belle get her memory back by giving Belle her most treasured possession - the sword that they had used to hunt Phillip together.

So much had been revealed on that trip to Belle about herself, and she knew that she couldn’t have survived everything in Storybrooke if that trip hadn’t have happened. She knew that she wouldn’t have had the strength to do so.

When Snow White and Prince Charming found a way to get back to their homeland, Mulan and Aurora had been waiting. After everything that had happened, especially Rumple’s inability to turn away from the dark magic, it was so comforting to be back in familiar, warm arms. Aurora was new of course, but Belle didn’t mind the addition at all.

Mulan didn’t join them every night, of course. She was a busy warrior, while the two of them had their own talents. So some nights they asked their gods to keep Mulan safe and turned to each other for comfort. Other nights, Mulan was there with them.

Both ways worked well for them, and Belle wondered how she could ever be happy anywhere else.


End file.
